


One-Shots

by Laurenport_555



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenport_555/pseuds/Laurenport_555
Summary: One-shots, give me any suggestions and I will publish something within 24 hours.





	1. Chapter 1

Comment any suggestion, I will respond and have something published with in 24 hours.


	2. One-shot #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: James Barnes/Tony Stark with angst because of nightmares about Steve..a little jealous Steve would be amazing because of Tony being afraid of Steve and not afraid of James…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the people who commented! I'd love feedback!

When Bucky woke up, his first thought was there was a small earthquake. But he soon realized it wasn’t an earthquake, it was Tony. Tony was shaking harder than usual and Bucky could feel the bed shaking. He wasn’t only shaking, he was throwing his hands up at an invisible enemy. He was also making small, incomprehensible and quiet sounds of protest.   
Bucky had heard enough.  
“Tony, sweetie wake up.” Bucky encouraged. No reaction.  
“Anthony wake up.” Bucky pleaded, shaking him ever so slightly. No reaction.   
“STARK” Bucky shouted while vigorously shaking him by the shoulders.   
Tony’s eyes shot open. His breathing was fast and shallow, eyes searching for a threat. When he saw Bucky his breathing calmed down. Bucky took Tony’s hand with his good one and spoke calmly.  
“It’s ok, I’m here, you’re safe, I’m here.” He repeated as Tony’s breathing calmed down.   
“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Tony reassured Bucky, or was he reassuring himself?  
“Wanna talk about it?” Bucky asked.   
“Not really.” Tony replied.   
“Same one as usual?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Are you going to go back to sleep?”  
“Maybe.”   
“Come lay down.” Bucky said while opening his arms to Tony.  
Tony crawled back into Bucky’s arms, his face pressed into Bucky’s chest, his head under Bucky’s chin, and legs tangled together. Tony inhaled the scent of the detergent Bucky used and felt at home. Listening to the sound of Bucky’s heartbeat and the sound of his breathing, Tony fell into a restless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Tony woke up, he was by himself, which was slightly . He brushed his teeth in his and Bucky’s bathroom and got dressed. He walked to the main kitchen and saw Bucky making his world famous cinnamon pancakes along with bacon and eggs.   
Tony came up behind Bucky and wrapped his hands around Bucky’s very, very rock solid abs. And muzzled his face into his very, very strong shoulders. He soon got lost in the sea of Bucky.  
“Good morning.” Bucky said with a laugh.  
“Mh.” Tony grumbled back.  
“Do you want some coffee?” Bucky asked with a smile.  
“Mhm.” Tony replied  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” As Bucky moved to go for the coffee pot, Tony let out a very sexy and attractive noise of protest. Causing Bucky to stop his movements.  
“You do that again and I will turn around and take you on the counter.” Bucky stated.  
“Mm-hm” Tony responded kinkily. As Bucky whipped around and picked Tony up by the shoulders and Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, Steve walked in and cleared his throat, causing both of their heads to whip around. Bucky let Tony go when he felt him squirming in his hands.   
“Sorry, I just wanted to grab an apple.” Steve said, because the apples were on the opposite side between them.  
“It’s fine I was just leaving.” Tony said while suspiciously not making eye contact with Steve. “I’ll be in the lab.” Tony said to Bucky and scurried to the past Steve, head down.   
“What was that about?” Steve asked Bucky when Tony was out of ear-shot.  
“Um, I think he was just embarrassed.” Bucky replied, while flipping the slightly burned pancakes.  
“Embarrassed? Tony doesn’t get embarrassed. He sometimes walks around the tower naked looking for you, claiming he ‘forgot his pants’” Steve stated.  
“Listen Steve, as his lover, friend, and occasional therapist, I cannot tell you anything, you have to ask him.” Bucky concluded.  
“Okay, why don’t you ask Jarvis to tell me when breakfast is done.” Steve said as he was walking towards the elevator.   
“Jarvis take me down to Tony’s lab please.”  
“Of course Captain.”   
“How many times have I told you to call me Steve?”  
“Ok, Steve.”  
The elevator came to a stop, and Steve got out. “Thanks Jarvis.”   
“My pleasure, Captain.” Jarvis said, was he smug?  
Steve entered his code and unlocked the door. Tony was working on the engine of a car with his back to the door, with his headphones on instead of the music blaring out loud. Steve called out his name, but there was no reaction. So Steve walked up and grabbed him by the shoulder. Tony, who wasn’t aware anyone was in the room, spun around so fast his neck almost popped. When he saw it was Steve, his reaction got worse.   
He tipped backwards from his stool, and scrambled away from Steve on all fours. Steve approached him with his hands up, but Tony was quicker. Tony got to the back corner with his hands over his face blocking an imaginary punch.   
Steve was still a few feet away, but he could hear Tony’s breathing. “Tony?” Before he could take a step closer, Dum-E, whizzed as fast as he could and stood between his maker and Steve with a, wait was that a flamethrower? While making very ominous beeps.   
Dum-E held Steve a few feet away while Jarvis spoke through the speakers.   
“Sir, you are in the Avengers Tower, today is June 24, it is 7:16am, you are safe. No one wants to hurt you. You are safe.” Jarvis said until Tony calmed down and got his bearings.   
Once Tony realized where he was, he calmly stood up and said to Steve “what are you doing down here?” As if nothing just happened, with Dum-E still ready to fire. Literally.   
“Um, I just came to ask you something.”   
“What?”   
“Er can you ask him to stand down?” Steve said, referring to Dum-E.   
“Dum-E, relax.”  
“Excuse-me, Sir and Captain, Mr.Barnes has asked me to inform you that breakfast is ready.” Jarvis interrupted.   
“Well then I suppose we should get upstairs then.” Tony suggested, almost unemotional.   
“We need to talk.” Steve said, but it was too late, Tony was walking through the glass door and the elevator doors were open.  
As Tony walked into the kitchen, the team had already sat down, except Thor who was still with Jane. Everyone looked up and watched as he hurriedly sat down between Bucky and Bruce. A few seconds later, Steve walked in and sat down as far away from Tony as possible. Everyone noticed it, but no one commented. There was an awkward tension in the room for the entire breakfast, covered up by the small talk between Bucky, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. Steve nor Tony spoke unless directly spoken too.   
After breakfast, Natasha and Clint agreed to do the clean-up. Bucky and Tony went back to their room, Bruce went to the lab and Steve went to the gym.  
In Bucky and Tony’s room, Bucky was laying on the bed, while Tony paced at the foot of the bed.   
“I can’t believe him! He knows what it’s like, he has been threw just as much as I have! You can’t just sneak up on a person like that! And he has the audacity to think that shit is ok! Who does he think he is, he may be our leader, but he is not my FATHER!” Tony ranted.  
“Babe, listen, I know you are pissed but just listen to me. He is not your father, he is nothing like your father. He is your team mate, he is concerned about you. You NEED to talk to him or you might never get another good night of sleep again.” Bucky states.  
“I don’t know why my brain is acting this way. It’s just like whenever I see him, I think of Howard.” Tony said weakly.   
“I know, and if you talk to him then, maybe you will find out what’s wrong.” Bucky replied just as soft.  
“But what if I can’t?”   
“Tony, you are one of the strongest people I know. I KNOW you can do this.”   
“Ok”  
Bucky and Tony went to a quick lunch, then back to the tower. Bucky went to the gym, while Tony went to go find Steve.   
Steve was in the living room, watching the news by himself. Tony came and sat down next to him.   
“We need to talk.” Tony stated.   
“I know.” Steve replied.  
“I know I have been a little awkward around you, and I owe you an explanation.”   
“You do.”   
“Ok here it goes, I hate to burst your bubble bow Howard was a terrible man.   
“But-” Steve tried.  
“Please don’t interrupt me. He was the complete opposite of what you thought. And it got worse after you went into the ice. He never wanted me, I was an accident. He wanted to have me aborted, but my mother wouldn’t let him. Which was probably the best thing she has ever done for me. But she tried her best. Howard was a drunk. We kept it very close, only a few people knew, to avoid a leak to the press. Sometimes when he was drunk, he would hit my mom. No one thought I knew because she played it very well but I am a genius. Then when I got older he hit me.” Tony took a small breath and looked up at Steve. There was no pity in his eyes, only sorrow and empathy.  
“When I turned 12, it got worse. My mom also started drinking, but she was a quiet drunk. My dad hit me almost every night, but I got over it, and Bucky helped.” Tony finished.  
“I am so sorry for what happened, but what does this have to do with me?” Steve asked.  
“I don’t know why, but my subconscious somehow associates you with Howard.” Tony said quietly.  
Steve stood up and put his hands on his hips.   
“Wait, so I remind you of your father?” Steve asked.  
“Well not me, but my subconscious does.” Tony attempter to explain.  
“So you’re telling me the reason you don’t want to be around me is because you’re scared of me. Even though all I’ve ever done is fight on your side? All I have ever done is support you. I fully supported your relationship with Bucky. Wait does Bucky know?”  
“Yeah sometimes I have nightmares and he calms me down. I’m sorry.” Tony explained.  
“Y-you have nightmares? About me?” Steve asked.  
“Sometimes. Please don’t be mad.”   
“Just about me? Tony I have been your friend for several years, and I don’t drink and I don’t know why you could think of me like that.” Steve said while raking his hand through his hair.   
“Steve, I believe I can work with Bruce and create a machine that will stop me from feeling like this. We have already drawn up the schematics and it will take a maximum of two weeks to make. I just wanted to let you know.”   
“Ok, but Tony, I don't want you to get hurt.”  
“I know.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks later the machine was done and Jarvis ran diagnostics. It was a ginormous helmet with hundreds of tiny wires sticking into it. Tony put it on and Bruce turned it on. At first, Tony couldn't feel anything then there was a strange tingling sensation in the front of his brain. It stopped as soon as it started.   
He took the helmet off and thanked Bruce, then went to find Steve.   
“I think it worked.” Tony said as he approached Steve in the gym.  
“Good.” Steve said. “I just don’t understand why you were afraid of me? Why not Bucky? Or Natasha or Clint or Bruce?”   
“I’m not sure, it could have been something as small as the way you rake your hand through your hair. It wasn’t necessarily me but my brain was like ‘he is like your dad’ and the whole thing just got fucked up, but I'm sorry.”   
“It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“Thanks.”


End file.
